Standard recordable optical discs like CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVD+Rs or DVD-Rs can be recorded with digital content (e. g. audio content, video content or software content) using any standard CD recorder/DVD recorder. Since illegal copying of digital content and counterfeiting of original recordable optical discs has become a serious problem in the last years, new, effective ways of preventing counterfeiting and illegal copying of digital content are needed.